


神奇的教父在哪里

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 希望ao3都能好好的, 无论如何, 这篇其实是我写的最早的一篇go文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 敌基督有两位神奇的教父。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	神奇的教父在哪里

严格意义上说，亚当·扬有两位父亲，一位是住在塔德菲尔德的扬先生，另一位则是住在地狱深处的恶魔撒旦。  
不过他还有两位——不能算是真正意义上的，某种意义上是隐秘的，但眼下并没有把自己藏得很好的——教父。  
“我们来看看你。”  
穿着配色像一整个香草冰激凌一样的天使出现在亚当家后院篱笆外面。  
“对，‘顺路’野餐。”  
恶魔从他身后出现补充道，墨镜后面细长的眉毛高高扬起。他的颜色像一抔带着火星的灰烬，与委婉的天使总是对比鲜明。  
“我们给你带了冰激凌。”  
“用了个小小的奇迹保证它们没有融化。”  
“不确定你们喜欢哪种口味。”  
“我们每种口味都买了。”  
“你可以分给朋友们。”  
“香草甜筒你要是不喜欢可以留给我们。”  
“还有草莓棒冰。”  
他们一左一右轮流不停地说着。亚当的狗狗趴在一旁发出呜呜声，因为轮流盯着他俩头晕了。  
亚当想，他知道这种叫左右声道的东西，但没人说过你的每副耳机里都住着一个恶魔和一个天使。  
“最近怎么样？没有调皮捣蛋吧？”天使对他微笑着寒暄，亚当觉得亚茨拉菲尔很像他的某个远房姨母。  
“没有。”他随口说，然后脊背忽然升上一股凉气，他感觉到恶魔藏在墨镜后的蛇瞳正在洞穿他的内心，“我是说，都挺好的。”  
克鲁利总是在他试图扯谎的时候摄入他的思想，但从不会张口戳穿他，视情况可能还会帮忙转移亚茨拉菲尔的注意。不过还是让人有点毛骨悚然，亚当觉得该找个机会跟他说不要再随便读他的思想了，他不想让别人知道自己全部的想法，哪怕是你在整个地球上最可靠的恶作剧盟友——只要觉得好玩，克鲁利就会协助亚当的恶作剧，这让他俩的关系在亚茨拉菲尔看不到的地方走得很亲近。  
“所以你俩到塔德菲尔德来约会？”他决定在天使姨母开始唠叨之前转移话题。  
“约、约会？”亚茨拉菲尔的脸色瞬间变得粉红，“不、不不不，不是，我们就是来看看你，对吧，克鲁利？”  
“是吗？”恶魔打算唱个反调，遭到了天使的瞪视，于是迅速屈服了，“对，孩子，我们就是来看看你。”  
“没错。”天使恢复了他和蔼可亲的微笑。  
克鲁利眼珠在墨镜底下转了一圈，然后突然提议道：“不如你和你的小伙伴们一块儿来野餐吧。”  
亚茨拉菲尔显然吃了一惊。  
“克鲁利，孩子们不能跟咱们去，”他皱起眉头，“他们还要上学什么的呢。”  
“现在放暑假。”亚当说。  
“现在放暑假。”克鲁利重复说。  
“好吧，但是孩子们不会愿意跟着两把老骨头去野餐的，他们有自己想玩的。”  
亚当看看亚茨拉菲尔，又看看克鲁利。  
“我们在玩扮圆桌骑士，你俩要是愿意加入就太好了，我说真的，我们人不够，围起来不圆。”  
“哦，亚当，但是——”  
“太棒了，咱们正好有一位‘真的’圆桌骑士在这儿呢。”  
“克鲁利你能不能不插嘴。”  
“而且我还没找到机会把你们介绍给他们呢，我想让他们见见你们，我是说，你们两个就像我的家人，对吧。”  
亚茨拉菲尔还挣扎着想说什么，但被最后的理由打败了，像气球一样泄了气，然后重新整顿好情绪说道。  
“好吧，那我们得再去买点食物了。半个小时以后在苹果园前面集合好吗？”  
“Tickety-boo. ”亚当最近用起了这句口头禅，扬先生扬太太都有些奇怪他是从哪儿学来的。

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔并不算是两个“很酷的朋友”。天使和恶魔，好天使和坏天使，这听起来倒是挺酷的，但是你实际见到的是一个像从十九世纪穿越而来的初老绅士，和一个显然脑子里装满了“我好酷”这一个想法的摇滚中年。  
亚当绝对不会把他俩介绍给父母，他们对扬先生扬太太的刺激能够等同于接到警察局的电话，说他们十一岁的儿子因为加入黑手党而被捕了，将在美国西部的某个地方被终身监禁。  
他有信心叫伙伴们来参加野餐，也是因为这两个人至少在吃上的品味值得信赖。  
亚当已经失去干预现实世界的法力了，要是今天不慎演变成一场尴尬的聚会，他可没办法删掉每个人的记忆。  
亚当顺手牵羊了几个邻居家的苹果，他知道他的教父们不会反对偷吃苹果的行径，甚至亚茨拉菲尔也不会。在是否值得偷吃一个苹果的问题上，他们的观点十分一致。  
他们在林间的草地上铺了格纹餐布，摆满了所有你能在英国找到的值得一吃的食物。  
恶魔的宾利停在不远的乡间小路上，它的主人在用餐的位置可以随时看到它。  
佩帕、温斯利、布赖恩，他们还叫上了偶然遇上的安娜丝玛和牛顿。  
有大人在场，三个小伙伴还是稍感局促，不过亚当跟他们解释说克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔不是传统意义上的家长，他们的年龄也不能通过外表来判定，而且他保证这两个人心智的平均水平没有超过十三岁。  
“等等，那是什么意思？”  
“那我是二十岁，你是三岁。”克鲁利抢先说。  
“什么？！”亚茨拉菲尔难以置信地看着他，“你才是，你连三岁都没有呢！三岁的孩子睡觉不会含手指！”  
“我两岁，你一岁！”  
“你……我讨厌你！！”  
“得了吧！你喜欢我！”  
“不！我讨厌你！”  
“你喜欢！”  
“讨厌！”  
“喜欢！”  
亚当觉得幸好自己11岁才认识他们，如果从5岁就开始听他俩唠叨，他八成会郁闷得每天都想毁灭世界。这等同于世界已经完了。  
佩帕深沉地叹了口气。  
“他们吵架的水准还不如我妹妹。”  
“非常古典的吵架模式。”牛顿在一边点头评价道。  
“他们和好也像小学生一样快吗？”安娜丝玛问，看到亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利已经又举起杯子干杯了。  
“这个三明治真好吃，虽然我不知道里面夹的是什么。”布赖恩说，嘴里塞满了食物。  
“我知道，是一种叫棘鰆的鱼，也叫wahoo。”温斯利科普道。  
“我不记得哪家店有供应棘鰆的三明治？”听到吃的话题，亚茨拉菲尔饶有兴趣地加入了讨论。  
“是没有。”克鲁利接过话头，漫不经心地摇晃着杯中的红酒，“我自己做的。”  
天使睁大了眼睛，亚当确信看到有星星闪烁在他的虹膜上。  
“我不知道你还做了三明治？？那我想我必须要尝一下了。”他搜寻着装三明治的餐盒，却左右都没有找到。  
“没了，那小子嘴里的是最后一个了。”恶魔无情地道。  
天使眼睛里的星光消失了，表情看起来失望无比。  
午餐结束，克鲁利和几个孩子爬到苹果树上玩去了，安娜丝玛和牛顿道谢离开，说下次他们可以到她家里小聚。  
亚茨拉菲尔微笑着和她客套了几句，然后不知为何神情有些失落地看着那对情侣手挽着手渐行渐远。  
亚当突然和他搭话把他从思绪里拉回现实。  
“什……哦，你的书，我读完了！非常有趣！”他鼓励亚当，就像几百年前鼓励尚且还默默无闻的哈姆雷特一样，“我想到了几本可以推荐给你的书。亚当，你读过儒勒·凡尔纳的书吗？”  
亚当喜欢和亚茨拉菲尔聊天，后者可以给他讲数不胜数的他没听过的趣闻轶事，并佐以沉积了六千年睿智却浅显易懂的阐释。而亚当可以畅谈自己崭新的见解，讲那些他父母永远不可能接受得了的新奇想法，亚茨拉菲尔永远不会嘲笑他异想天开或是觉得他古怪。  
亚当感觉从某种意义上，他自己和亚茨拉菲尔，还有克鲁利，是同一类人。  
“……哦，这点我没考虑过，”天使教父对他的一个看法表示赞许，点了点头，对于亚当提出的问题他总是充满兴趣，并且耐心妥善地给出答案，“我想我得回去查查文献。克鲁利说现在人们只要用‘互联网’就能随时查到所有的信息……”  
他陷入沉默，前一秒还因沉浸在讨论中而充满活力的表情又暗淡下来。  
亚当眨眨眼睛。  
“狗狗不知跑哪儿去了，我去找找。”  
过了一会儿，亚当回来了，不过不是带着狗，而是把克鲁利带回来了。  
“孩子们呢？”亚茨拉菲尔问。  
“马戏团来镇上搭帐篷了，我们去看看。”亚当回答，“我想我还是回来打声招呼再走，那就改天见了，亚茨拉菲尔，克鲁利。”  
“哦马戏团，”亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛又闪现了兴趣的光芒，不同于对于食物，这次是某种不详的光芒，“其实我可以变魔——”  
“不行。”克鲁利隔着墨镜坚定地向他抛出“想都别想”的眼神。  
“好好享受约会！”亚当向他们挥手补充道。  
“不，我说了不是——”  
亚当回身冲他做了一个“得了吧”的手势，天使觉得在那上面看到了克鲁利的影子。  
“我早都说过了，你俩的事我都知道。拜了！”  
“他说过吗？”目送亚当跑远，亚茨拉菲尔转向克鲁利问，后者支吾了几声，似乎也不确定。  
“他……在书里说过，在电视剧里没说过。”  
亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，思索了一会儿。  
“那是什么意思？”他问。  
“这个嘛，”克鲁利举起两只手比划，“平行宇宙，时光逆转，现在人类可喜欢搞这类东西了，你该多看电视。”  
“你知道我家没有电视。”  
恶魔朝他耸耸肩。  
“我家有啊。”  
天使用充满爱意并夹带着一点点假装出来的嫌弃的眼光瞟了他一眼。  
“你这条狡猾的老黑蛇。”  
“这可不是我的计划，说不定是上帝她老人家的计划呢。”  
“好吧，我们回你家。”他从草坪上站起身，“我觉得可以把这称作是‘我们的计划’。”  
“那我们这就走了，”恶魔打了个响指，地上的餐布和餐具整齐地叠好装进篮子。  
天使笑了笑。  
“我觉得我欠你一声道歉，克鲁利，我本想我们两个人野餐，只有我们两个，我不该否认这是约会。”他说，“不过我想我们可以改天继续。”毕竟他们有的是时间。  
“如果你想的话，”恶魔贴近他耳边，用勾人的嗓音低语，手则像蛇一样盘上亚茨拉菲尔的腰系，“我们随时可以开始。”  
“克鲁利，”后者轻声道，呼吸开始凌乱，“我们说好只在家里做这种事……”  
“都21世纪了，天使，没人会在意谁和谁在野外亲个嘴。”  
“哦，你是说……”天使好像听到了什么意外的话，微微脸红了，“不，我是说，孩子们在附近呢。”  
恶魔叹了口气，把手放下了。  
“你要是不想那就算了吧。”  
亚茨拉菲尔冲他温柔地笑了笑。  
“你知道我爱你，亲爱的。”  
“我知道吗？”恶魔偏了偏头，看着天使的表情因为他的回答又变得黯然，最后温柔地说道，“我知道。”  
“我还是有点遗憾。”他们开始朝宾利走着，亚茨拉菲尔说，“没吃到棘鰆三明治。”  
“你吃过棘鰆的寿司，有什么区别？”  
“当然有，”天使生气地回道，脸也好像气红了，“我还从没吃过‘你做的’东西呢。”  
两人之间维持了一阵沉默。走到宾利跟前，克鲁利轻轻地笑了起来，细长的手指从野餐篮子里拿出一个纸包着的三明治送到亚茨拉菲尔眼前。  
“我给你留了一个，让你在回去路上吃。”  
我们的帅气恶魔，刚撂下用心准备的帅气台词，还没来及稳定脸上帅气的笑容，没看清楚，没搞明白发生了什么事，嘴唇就被某种柔软湿润的东西黏住了。  
亚茨拉菲尔紧紧贴在他的胸口上，用嘴唇吮吸着他的嘴唇，用舌尖拨弄着他的舌尖，喉结翻滚着，咽下了两人混合的唾液——自己肯定是苹果味的，克鲁利呆呆地想，他只吃了苹果。  
他几乎是用尽全部的意志力才没松手让亚茨拉菲尔的三明治掉到地上，不过他最后递出去的时候还是发现稍微有点被捏变形了。  
“你怎么想起做三明治来着？”亚茨拉菲尔心满意足地咀嚼着，开心得像个天使，尽管他本来就是，“我没想到你还会下厨。”  
“哦，我也没想到。”克鲁利皱起眉头，他还没从刚才的亲吻中回过神来，尽量不露声色地抿了抿嘴唇，“我问‘你们谁能给我一声WAHOO’，他们就给了我一条鱼，看在上帝的份上，我总得想办法处理了它。”  
远处的山坡上，亚当目送着一黑一白两个身影走进黑色宾利，顺着乡间小路行驶而去。  
也许将来有一天，他会考虑搬到伦敦的苏豪区，住进临边的公寓，和他的教父们一起度过周末，把酒畅谈，在丽兹饭店奇迹般空出的三人座位用餐。  
亚当之前从没想过离开塔德菲尔德，但他开始对那可能到来的一天有些期待。


End file.
